


Ancestrali Anonimi

by Soe_Mame



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Parody, a lot of headcanons, alcoholics anonymous with moomoo milk and poké puffs, random swear words, spoilers for Explorers of Sky, the strange misadventures of a group of legendaries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2015 ]A seguito dell'incontro con un giovane essere umano puro di cuore, l'oscuro e ribelle Giratina apprese il vero significato dell'amicizia e dell'amore, scegliendo di uscire nel Mondo dove tutti gli altri Pokémon vivevano.Per poi rinchiudersi nella Grotta Ritorno.Ormai a conoscenza delle meraviglie del mondo e dei sentimenti, Giratina decise di passare più tempo con gli altri Leggendari come lui.Così, indisse l'Ancestrali Anonimi.
Kudos: 1





	Ancestrali Anonimi

**Author's Note:**

> Nel 2015, dopo aver giocato a _Rubino Omega/Zaffiro Alfa_ , io e TayrSSE ~~ormai perse nel mondo Pokémon~~ finimmo con il delirare sui rapporti tra i Leggendari (anche se, a dire la verità, su alcuni si delirava anche prima); da lì, sono uscite svariate scenette idiote.  
> Così, è nata la _Ancestrali Anonimi_ , oretta-merenda tenuta dal buon Giratina nel suo Mondo Distorto, luogo di ritrovo per tutti i Leggendari che hanno voglia di ~~cibo~~ _conversare amabilmente_!  
> Sì, è esattamente la cosa imbecille che sembra.
> 
> Note:   
> * Le nove flash (...?) (non ho idea di quanto siano lunghe, quindi potrebbero benissimo essere flash-troppo-lunghe o persino mini oneshot.) le ho scritte io, ma svariate idee sono di Tayr. ... Solo, alcune non ricordiamo se ad averle pensate sia stata lei o io. Tayr mi ha comunque dato il permesso di utilizzare anche le sue idee e così ho fatto. *O*/  
> * Questa raccolta risale al 2015 quindi, ovviamente, presenta i leggendari e i giochi conosciuti all'epoca.

# 1  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Dialga e Palkia  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- E' davvero sorprendente che tu abbia deciso di ospitare altri Pokémon nella tua casa... - Dialga seguì con lo sguardo un grosso pezzo di pietra fluttuante. Dal terreno si materializzarono degli arbusti alti quanto cinque uomini adulti.  
\- E che tu abbia deciso di invitare proprio noi per primi. - Palkia grugnì, gli occhi fissi sulla cascata al contrario. Mise le braccia conserte.  
\- Eh, sapete, il mondo va avanti, spuntano Leggendari di cui non avevo mai sentito parlare, bizzarrie varie... - Giratina scivolò alle spalle dei fratelli, planando sul vuoto: - E, durante l'eternità, ce n'è di tempo per cambiare idea! -  
Dialga gli scoccò una rapida occhiata. Palkia grugnì di nuovo.  
\- Per l'occasione, ho sistemato un po' la mia casa! - strisciò davanti a loro, spalancò del tutto le ali: - Come vi pare? -  
Non fossero stati Dialga e Palkia, si sarebbero scambiati uno sguardo perplesso; tuttavia, erano loro ed evitarono accuratamente di guardarsi. Dialga rimase a fissare gli arbusti, fino a vederli svanire; Palkia continuò a guardarsi intorno, spostando la testa con sempre più rapidità, la coda che ormai faceva vorticare l'aria nei dintorni - ci fosse stato un pezzo di terra, sarebbe finito in frantumi.  
Fu Dialga a spezzare quel silenzio improvviso: - Non so cosa dire, Giratina... - spostò gli occhi rossi su di lui: - A dir la verità, mi pare non sia cambiato niente. -  
Palkia continuò a sferzare il vuoto con la coda.  
\- Ti assicuro che ho cambiato qualcosa! - Giratina mosse appena le ali, si avvicinò ai due: - Ma così, a vederlo? -  
Dialga si guardò intorno. Poi tornò al fratello maggiore: - E' un arredamento molto... _particolare_ , sì. Anche se non m'intendo molto di interni, quindi non saprei darti un giudizio più articolato... -  
\- Fa schifo. -  
Gli sguardi andarono a Palkia. Il Pokémon dello spazio ringhiò: - E' tutto così orrendamente in disordine! Non ho mai visto niente di più caotico, neppure dopo aver lasciato Jirachi, Victini, Phione, Shaymin e Keldeo a giocare in una stanza minuscola! - puntò un dito artigliato contro la cascata: - Quella cos'è? COS'E'? Sembra che tutte le leggi della fisica siano state volontariamente mandate a- -  
\- Io _odio_ la fisica, Palkia. - gli ricordò Giratina, con la voce più soave che fosse in grado di fare - quindi più che Giygogagohgwooh! fu Giygogagohgwooh<3!  
\- Si nota. - Palkia rimise le braccia conserte: - E questo posto fa schifo. -  
Per la prima volta da quando avevano messo zampa nel Mondo Distorto, quel giorno, Dialga lo guardò negli occhi. Poi tornò a rivolgersi a Giratina: - Tornando a noi, la _particolarità_ di questo luogo è senz'altro nella sua originalità circa la posizione di ciascun elemento. E' raro, se non impossibile, riuscire a trovare qualcosa in grado di eguagliare così tanta scenografia. E' senza dubbio molto d'impatto. I miei complimenti, Giratina. -  
\- Te lo do io l'impatto. - Palkia sciolse la posizione rigida, si piegò verso il fratello: - Si chiama Gigaimpatto! -  
\- Non so quanto effetto potrebbe farmi, se scagliato da qualcuno più piccolo di me e la metà più leggero. - Dialga non si curò di guardarlo.  
\- Vogliamo provare? -  
\- Come sei infantile. -  
Giratina sbattè appena le ali, allontanandosi di diversi metri.  
\- Quanto effetto potrebbero avere simili parole dette da uno che dice il contrario di ciò che dico solo per infastidirmi? -  
\- Stai cercando di imitarmi? -  
\- Sia mai! -  
\- La cosa mi rincuora, perché nel caso il risultato sarebbe stato davvero pessim- GIIIIIIIIIIIIII! COME HAI OSATO ATTACCARMI ALLE SPALLE? -  
Dialga tirò indietro il collo, la stretta delle braccia di Palkia si fece più salda.  
\- Ma era _ovvio_! - fece il Pokémon dello spazio: - Sei tu che sei incapace di intuire le tempistiche! -  
\- _Scusa?_ \- la raggiera sulla schiena di Dialga si gonfiò, il Pokémon aprì la bocca.  
E qualcosa li colpì in pieno, scagliandoli chissà dove.  
Quando finalmente riuscirono a frenare le capriole nell'aria, i loro sguardi andarono a ciò che avevano davanti: l'entrata di una grotta.  
Della Grotta Ritorno.  
\- Cos- -  
\- Quel che ho cambiato, per la precisione... - due luci rosse apparvero nel buio della caverna: - E' questo pratico meccanismo buttafuori! Funziona nel caso ci si metta troppo tempo per arrivare ma... - una striscia bianca, curvata verso l'alto, si aprì sotto quelle fiammelle rossastre: - ... funziona benissimo anche in casi simili. Non lo trovate perfetto? <3 -.  
  


* * *

# 2  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Groudon, Kyogre, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Dialga, Palkia  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- E abbiamo dunque ottenuto anche noi uno splendido _remake_! - Groudon aprì le braccia, godendosi gli applausi che seguirono al suo solenne discorso.  
\- Capiamo la vostra felicità. - fece Articuno, sbattendo le ali.  
\- Eravamo felicissimi quando toccò a noi! - ricordò Zapdos.  
\- Vero, vero! - annuì Moltres.  
\- E voi di Hoenn avete anche avuto un remake in 3D. - fece notare Entei.  
\- Un remake davvero ben fatto. - concordò Raikou.  
\- Siamo felici per voi. - sorrise Suicune.  
\- Forse i prossimi saremo noi. - osservò Giratina.  
\- Forse. -  
\- Forse. -  
\- Forse. -  
Il trio dei Regi non ritenne opportuno parlare in coro, ottenendo una tripletta e tanti sguardi puntati contro.  
\- A parte il non indifferente incremento grafico... - prese la parola Kyogre: - C'è da citare il nostro Archeorisveglio, o Primal Reversion. - agitò le pinne, alzò il muso con fare importante.  
\- Oh. - Dialga socchiuse gli occhi: - Io ero Primal ancor prima che andasse di moda esserlo. - [cit.].  
Palkia fece per dire qualcosa, ma incrociò lo sguardo interessato di Giratina e ritenne opportuno tacere.  
\- Stavo per dirlo! - fece Groudon, la voce più alta: - Mi hai rovinato la scena! Sei davvero pessimo! -  
\- Sono _ore_ che blateri e non hai accennato neppure di sfuggita all'Archeorisveglio! - gli fece notare Kyogre: - Sei troppo lento! Quando pensavi di dirlo? Domani? -  
\- In realtà stavo per dirlo proprio in questo preciso istante. - ringhiò Groudon: - Ma a _qualcuno_ piace mettersi in mezzo. -  
Kyogre ridacchiò: - Restatene in _Omega_ , l' _Alpha_ sono io. -  
\- Sta spudoratamente hintando un'AU omegaverse? - mormorò Suicune, gli occhi ridotti a fessure: - Chissà se Cresselia o Meloetta ne sanno qualcosa. -  
\- Eh? - Entei si voltò verso la sorella.  
\- Ignorala. - lo avvertì Raikou, a bassa voce: - Non vuoi sapere cosa fa con quelle là. -  
\- Uhm... - il Pokémon di fuoco ritenne opportuno seguire il consiglio del fratello e tornò a guardare Groudon e Kyogre.  
Non che si capisse molto di ciò che dicevano.  
Le parole si mescolavano ai ruggiti e, se non fossero stati nel Mondo Distorto, forse sarebbero venuti giù pezzi di soffitto.  
Per ragioni ignote, effettivamente un paio di pezzi di terra finirono con precisione millimetrica sopra le teste dei due, zittendoli all'istante.  
Nessuno ebbe bisogno di guardare Giratina per capire cosa fosse successo.  
\- Su! -  
\- Su! -  
\- Su! -  
\- Che oggi- -  
\- -Rayquaza- -  
\- -non c'è! -  
\- _E non è il caso di chiamarlo!_ -  
Incredibile come i Regi fossero così in sincrono da parlare uno dopo l'altro mentre Groudon e Kyogre fossero così in sincrono e basta.  
I due Pokémon diedero un colpo di tosse.  
\- Dicevamo? - fece Groudon.  
\- Il nostro Archeorisveglio. - riprese Kyogre: - Che ci ha donato anche una nuova Abilità! -  
\- Oh, sì! - negli occhi di Groudon parvero accendersi delle fiamme: - La mia splendida Terra Estrema! - sorrise, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, come in trance: - Dato che sono di tipo Fuoco e Terra, i poveri umani arrivano da me insieme ai loro Pokémon d'Acqua, pensando di essere in vantaggio. _Ma_... - il suo sorriso si accentuò: - Ecco che entra in scena la mia Terra Estrema! Un'Abilità che alza la temperatura talmente tanto da far evaporare all'istante qualsiasi attacco d'Acqua, rendendo le mosse del tutto inefficaci! -  
\- Ooooh... - un brusìo concitato si diffuse tra i presenti.  
\- Non mi piace questa Abilità. - sibilò Suicune, contrariata.  
\- Decisamente brutta. - concordò Palkia.  
Articuno e Regice si scambiarono uno sguardo esitante.  
\- Non sembra un'Abilità piacevole... -  
\- Per niente... -  
\- Mi piace questa cosa. - li interruppe Moltres.  
\- Ma c'è da riconoscere che nessun estremo è mai positivo. - intervenne Entei: - I poveri Pokémon d'Acqua che si trovano contro ArcheoGroudon devono soffrire moltissimo. -  
\- No, è che qualsiasi Pokémon soffre in presenza di Groudon. - disse Kyogre: - Non vedo cosa potrebbe far soffrire di più un Pokémon che stare in presenza di Groudon. -  
\- Rimani dieci secondi con Palkia. - - Rimani dieci secondi con Dialga. -  
Doveva essere la giornata della sincronia.  
\- Ma com'è spiritoso, il nostro pesciolino primordiale! - rise Groudon, la voce forse voleva essere sdolcinata, ma risultò solo disturbante.  
\- Almeno io non ho un'Abilità buzzurra come la tua! - Kyogre mosse di nuovo le pinne, allontanandosi dal fratello.  
\- Perché... - l'altro gli si riavvicinò, senza smettere di usare quel tono: - ... qual è la tua Abilità? Immagino sia di gran classe! -  
\- Lo è, già soltanto nel nome. - il Pokémon d'Acqua trasse un profondo respiro e annunciò, con solennità: - L'Abilità che ottengo con l'Archeorisveglio è Mare Primordiale. -  
\- Ooooh... - altro brusìo entusiasta.  
\- Ha effettivamente un bel nome. - riconobbe Suicune.  
\- Non promette nulla di buono. - disse Moltres.  
\- E quale sarebbe il suo effetto? -  
Kyogre scoccò un'occhiata di superiorità a Groudon: - Scatena il più incredibile, formidabile, straordinario e scenografico acquazzone che si sia mai visto! - sorrise: - E, in mezzo a tutta questa acqua che cade dal cielo con forza, nessuna, e ripeto, _nessuna_ mossa di tipo Fuoco potrà mai avere effetto su di me! -  
\- Oh! - Entei parve colpito.  
\- Mi piace quest'Abilità. - commentò Articuno.  
\- Sì, molto interessante. - concordò Regice.  
Zapdos e Raikou si guardarono per un attimo. Poi tornarono con lo sguardo a Kyogre e Groudon. Il Pokémon di Fuoco, a sua volta, fissava il fratello con occhi a mezz'asta.  
Non esattamente la reazione che Kyogre si era aspettato.  
\- Beh? - sventolò una pinna davanti ai suoi occhi: - Mi hai sentito? Nessuna mossa Fuoco può avere effetto su di me! Capito? Nessuna! Neppure le tue! -  
Una zampa artigliata di Groudon prese la pinna, abbassandola lentamente: - Kyogre... - la voce era tornata normale. Quasi grave: - ... ma chi cazzo viene a scontrarsi con te con dei Pokémon di Fuoco? -  
Silenzio.  
Kyogre fissò Groudon.  
Groudon fissò Kyogre.  
\- Poi... - esordì Raikou, esitante.  
\- Non per infierire... - proseguì Zapdos, piano.  
\- Ma gli acquazzoni, di solito, tendono a potenziare le mosse di tipo Elettro. - osservò il Cane.  
Tutti fissarono il Pokémon d'Acqua.  
Il Pokémon d'Acqua fissò tutti.  
  


* * *

# 3  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Darkrai, Cresselia, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Ho-oh, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Celebi  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- Ciao. Sono Darkrai. -  
\- Ciaaao, Darkrai. Mi dispiace davvero moltissimo distruggere ciò in cui credi, ma questa non è l'Alcolisti Anonimi. -  
Darkrai guardò Giratina. Ma non disse niente.  
\- Percepisco qualcosa che ti turba. - disse il padrone di casa: - Dicci, Darkrai. Cos'è che ti rende così cupo? -  
Sentì le occhiatacce simultanee di Uxie, Mesprit e Azelf. Per un istante, si chiese se fossero lì per controllare che non facesse nulla di troppo cruento. Poi li vide con i Pokébignè tra le zampine e comprese.  
\- ... -  
Silenzio.  
\- ... -  
Silenzio.  
\- Su, Darkrai, parla. - sorrise Cresselia, amorevole: - Non essere timido! E voi... - si rivolse ai presenti, luminosa come sempre: - ... non temete, per stanotte! Nessuno di voi avrà il benché minimo incubo! -  
Forse Cresselia fu l'unica a _non_ accorgersi di come l'occhio azzurro di Darkrai si fosse puntato su di lei con un po' troppa insistenza.  
\- ... quand'è che i produttori mi faranno fare un'apparizione come tutti gli altri Leggendari? -  
Il sorriso di Cresselia s'intaccò.  
I Guardiani dei Laghi gonfiarono le guance, stizziti.  
\- Non dire simili cose davanti a loro! - Celebi schizzò al fianco di Darkrai: - Lo sai che sono molto suscettibili riguardo- -  
\- Tu hai avuto un film tutto per te! - protestò Azelf.  
\- Cos'altro vuoi di più? - gli fece eco Uxie.  
\- Questa gente... - sospirò Mesprit: - Possibile non ci si riesca ad accontentare di ciò che si ha? -  
\- Veramente- -  
\- Posso protestare anch'io? - prese la parola Raikou: - Perché Entei e Suicune appaiono in film fighi e io ho soltanto un OAV dalla dubbissima dinamica? Cos'è questa discriminazione? E' per i denti? -  
\- Suvvia, Raikou, suvvia. - Suicune gli fece patpat con il muso: - Almeno tu hai avuto il tuo momento di gloria. E voi, Guardiani e Cresselia... - li guardò: - ... avete avuto la vostra apparizione nell'anime! -  
Il sorriso di Cresselia s'intaccò ancora di più.  
\- In realtà, intendevo- -  
\- Suicune ha ragione. - intervenne Entei: - C'è gente che non ha avuto modo di poter apparire decentemente in un lungometraggio. -  
\- _Tu_ non sei credibile. - notò Raikou. Il fratello lo ignorò: - Pensate ciò che volete, ma... pensate anche a nostro padre Ho-oh! -.  
A quel nome, gli sguardi di tutti andarono al diretto interessato: tranquillo, appollaiato su una roccia fluttuante poco più in alto di loro, osservava i presenti come se una cosa così terra-terra non lo riguardasse.  
Parlò dopo qualche secondo.  
Forse il tempo di farsi ammirare.  
\- Io non ho bisogno di apparire in un film. - disse, piano, senza scomporsi: - Io sono apparso nel primo episodio dell'anime. Quando ancora nessuno sapeva chi fossi. Sono stato il primo Pokémon Leggendario ad apparire nella serie anime. -.  
Ho-oh aveva parlato. Nessuno osò controbattere.  
\- Insomma... - riprese parola Suicune: - Valorizzate le vostre apparizioni! - si rivolse a Cresselia: - Sicuramente avrete la vostra grande occasione, prima o poi. -  
Il Pokémon Luna Piena annuì appena, il sorriso si ricompose.  
\- Ecco. - sussurrò Celebi a Darkrai: - Lo stesso vale per te! - ridacchiò: - Soprattutto perché il tuo film porta anche il tuo nome! -  
\- E se lo metti su Google escono Dialga e Palkia e _forse_ un paio di immagini di me. -  
\- Su, su, non stare a guardare queste piccolezze. -  
\- Però non intendevo questo. -  
Gli sguardi dei presenti tornarono a Darkrai.  
\- ... volevo soltanto sapere quand'è che potrò apparire nei giochi senza dover ricorrere ad Eventi. - l'occhio azzurro tornò a puntarsi su sua sorella: - Perché Cresselia può apparire come vuole mentre io sono confinato agli Eventi? Nessun duo, trio o gruppo ha mai avuto favoritismi del genere. Perché Cresselia sì e io no? Quand'è che potrò avere anch'io un posto in cui apparire liberamente? -.  
Silenzio.  
Molto silenzio.  
Ho-oh si alzò.  
Aprì le grandi ali.  
E volò via.  
Silenzio.  
\- Scusate, vado un attimo a sgranchirmi le gambe! - Raikou spiccò un salto e svanì.  
\- Oh, ho proprio bisogno di una boccata d'aria, c'è così caldo, qui! Perdonatemi! - Suicune seguì il fratello.  
Entei corse nella loro direzione: - Vado a controllare che papà Ho-oh non si metta a litigare con papà Lugia! - e scomparve.  
Tre piccole sfere di luce svolazzarono verso l'uscita, fino a svanire.  
\- Ah! - Celebi trasalì: - Percepisco gente che fa troppo rumore nel Bosco di Lecci! Vogliate scusarmi! - e svanì in un piccolo lampo.  
\- Ora che mi torna in mente... - sussurrò Cresselia: - ... non ricordo se stanotte la luna sia crescente o calante! Devo andare a controllare, potrei non dormirci, stanotte! - sorrise a Giratina: - Grazie per l'ottimo The! - e svanì tra tanti scintillii.  
Darkrai si voltò verso Giratina.  
E non trovò niente.  
Sospirò.  
E vide la grande pietra-tavolino ancora piena di Pokébignè.  
  


* * *

# 4  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- Voi. -  
Tutti tacquero.  
Nel Mondo Distorto calò il silenzio assoluto.  
Tutti i Leggendari presenti si voltarono verso l'entrata.  
Immobile, lo sguardo gelido fisso su di loro, Mewtwo era apparso all'improvviso.  
\- Mi servite. -  
I Leggendari si guardarono, chi perplesso chi offeso.  
\- Che modi! - sbuffò Terrakion.  
\- Antipatico. - sibilò Virizion.  
I tre Uccelli ridacchiarono. Cobalion li guardò, confuso: - Cos'è che vi causa tanta ilarità? -  
\- Oh, non fateci caso. - rise Moltres.  
\- E' il modo in cui Mewtwo chiede "per favore"! - cinguettò Articuno.  
Zapdos annuì: - E' soltanto uno tsun- -  
\- Cosa succede, Mewtwo? - prese la parola Lugia, prima che Mewtwo facesse cose inconsulte tipo incenerire Zapdos - la cosa positiva del dialogare con Mewtwo era il suo essere a dir poco cristallino, nelle reazioni alle parole altrui.  
Il Pokémon fece qualche passo avanti, piano: - E' davvero una fortuna che siate qui riuniti proprio voi, tra i più potenti in circolazione. - socchiuse gli occhi: - Forse il vostro potere sarà abbastanza. -  
\- Potresti non parlare per enigmi? - s'indispettì Ho-oh: - Mi ricordano troppo gli Unown. Hai idea di quanto possano essere irritanti gli Unown? L'ultima volta ci abbiamo messo _mesi_ per disinfestare la soffitta della Torre Campana! -  
Sulle ultime parole di Ho-oh, iniziò a grandinare: tante piccole sfere caddero dall'alto, fermandosi di botto all'altezza delle loro zampe.  
Groudon, Rayquaza e Palkia - unici dei presenti provvisti di pollici opponibili - presero alcune delle sfere, osservandole da vicino e permettendo agli altri di fare altrettanto: bianche, con uno strano simbolo di tre gradazioni di viola al loro interno. Sembrava una versione stilizzata di una bandiera, o forse l'immagine illustrativa di un dentifricio.  
\- Cosa sono? - chiese Cobalion.  
\- Oggetti che devono essere distrutti. - rispose Mewtwo, lapidario.  
\- E non puoi distruggerli tu? - domandò Lugia.  
Il Pokémon assottigliò gli occhi. Quelle fessure s'illuminarono di azzurro: - Quegli oggetti sono stati creati usando il mio potere. Per questo non posso distruggerli. -  
\- Ma cosa sono? - insistette Cobalion.  
Qualcosa guizzò alle spalle di Mewtwo.  
Di nuovo.  
Di nuovo.  
Una lunga, lunga coda rosa.  
Poi i grandi occhi azzurri di Mew apparvero da sopra la spalla di Mewtwo.  
\- ... quello là è dietro di me, vero? -  
Prima che qualcuno potesse rispondere, con una risata divertita, Mew si librò ancor più in alto e iniziò a muoversi più lentamente, disegnando segni inconfondibili.  
\- ... parlavamo di Unown. - borbottò Ho-oh.  
Una M. Una E. Una G. E...  
\- Mega? - lesse Virizion.  
\- Megaevoluzione! - capì Lugia.  
\- Che non è l'Archeorisveglio. - ricordò Groudon.  
\- Specifichiamo. - annuì Kyogre.  
\- Oh, vero. - sospirò Rayquaza: - Voi avete bisogno di queste... _cose_ , per megaevolvervi. -  
\- Sono le tue... ehm... Mewtwoiti...? - chiese Lugia, piano.  
L'azzurro degli occhi di Mewtwo si fece più intenso. Dietro di lui, Mew si portò le zampine alle bocca, soffocando una risata con ben poco successo.  
\- ... _oh_ , ma non saranno mica... - Giratina si avvicinò alle Mewtwoiti nella mano di Palkia: - ... le Mewtwoiti Y? -  
Silenzio.  
Piano, tutti gli sguardi andarono dalle Mewtwoiti Y a Mewtwo.  
Sguardi di pura compassione.  
\- Non temere, Mewtwo... - Lugia abbassò lo sguardo, la voce grave: - Faremo tutto il possibile. -  
\- Chiamerò anche Entei, Suicune e Raikou. - disse Ho-oh.  
\- E noi chiameremo Latios e Latias! - annunciarono gli Uccelli.  
\- Anche i Regi potrebbero aiutare. - osservò Cobalion.  
\- E i Kami. -  
Tutti guardarono Terrakion.  
\- ... chi? -  
\- I... oh, niente. -  
\- Andrò a chiamare anche Reshiram e Zekrom! - saltò su Virizion.  
\- Forse anche Cresselia e Darkrai potrebbero... - ricordò Dialga.  
\- E non ci sono pure quelli nuovi, lì...? - fece Palkia.  
Nel mentre, Giratina scivolò accanto a Mewtwo, gli occhi tornati normali. Mewtwo non lo guardò.  
\- Tutto questo lavoro di squadra è davvero toccante, non trovi? -  
\- Sanno che rischiano una _Mewtwoite Y_ anche loro. -  
\- Il potere dell'amicizia è davvero grandioso! - Giratina sospirò: - Sono sicuro riuscirete a distruggere tutte queste Mewtwoiti Y! - sorrise: - E pensa a tutte quelle altre là fuori che sono appena state create in questi ultimi due minuti! <3 -.  
  


* * *

# 5  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Victini, Dialga, Palkia, Cresselia, Darkrai, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Regigigas, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Lugia, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, Mew  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- Sembra che presto altri Leggendari verranno a farci compagnia. -  
I presenti annuirono alle parole di Latios.  
\- Chissà come saranno... - fece Latias, pensierosa: - Saranno piccoli e carini come Mew? -  
\- Mew! - il diretto interessato miagolò, compiaciuto.  
\- Ma no, c'è già Diancie per "piccola e carina"! - saltò su Victini.  
Latias lo guardò, sorpresa: - Ti piace Diancie, Victini? -  
\- C-cosa? No! -  
\- A me puoi dirlo! Ti assicuro che non lo dirò a nessuno! -  
\- Rivelare una cosa qui implica che, in breve, il segreto farà il giro da Kanto a Kalos. - sospirò Virizion. Latias tacque, Victini portò i piccoli pugni ai fianchi.  
\- Però anch'io sono curiosa di conoscere questi nuovi Leggendari. - sorrise Cresselia: - Magari saranno Pokémon buoni e colmi di luce e amore. -  
\- Non dire così! - prese parola Giratina: - Non esistono Pokémon cattivi! <3 -  
\- No. -  
\- Infatti. -  
\- Solo Pokémon con un curioso senso dell'umorismo. - Mesprit annuì alle parole di Azelf e Uxie, per poi lanciare una rapida occhiata tutt'intorno.  
\- Basta non siano scocciatori. - intervenne Ho-oh, placidamente appollaiato in cima ad una roccia fluttuante troppo in alto.  
\- O che, nel caso, abbiano qualcuno a controllarli. - concordò Kyogre.  
\- Soprattutto se sono piccoli. - aggiunse Groudon.  
Per qualche strano motivo, entrambi ebbero l'impressione di avere due occhi gialli puntati contro - con non indifferente insistenza, tra l'altro.  
\- Qualcuno sa quanti saranno, con esattezza? - domandò Cobalion.  
\- Due, si dice. - Lugia rispose con calma, posato su una roccia fluttuante più in basso delle altre.  
\- Hoopa e Volcanion. -  
\- Cosa? - Reshiram guardò Regigigas.  
\- Volcarona? - fece Zekrom: - Alla fine è riuscita a diventare un Leggendario? -  
\- Hoopa e Volcanion. - ripetè Regigigas, calcando sulle ultime sillabe: - I nomi degli altri due Leggendari. -  
\- Che nomi ridicoli. - sentenziò Palkia.  
\- Invece "Palkia" è un nome così bello... - sospirò Dialga.  
\- Senti- -  
Dialga tossì. Palkia si bloccò.  
Un altro colpo di tosse, più forte del precedente.  
Gli sguardi di tutti i presenti andarono a Dialga.  
Un altro colpo di tosse, un suono viscido.  
E una piccola palla bianca e verde rotolò nel vuoto, per poi schiantarsi - con una certa violenza - contro una roccia sulla traiettoria.  
\- Cos- -  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, la pallina si alzò.  
\- Meeeeew~ -  
Mew volò dalla _cosa_ , le manine rosa alla bocca.  
\- Uffaaa, non ridere! - la _cosa_ , Celebi, gonfiò le guance: - E' stato un incidente di percorso! -  
\- L' _ennesimo_ incidente di percorso. - sospirò Ho-oh, gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Celebi... - esordì Lugia, pacato: - ... dovresti stare più attento, quando fai i tuoi viaggi nel tempo. -  
\- Non è piacevole neppure per me. - ribattè il Pokémon più piccolo. Si voltò verso Dialga, con un gran sorriso: - Nessun rancore, eh? -  
Il Pokémon del tempo assottigliò gli occhi rossi.  
\- Non ti preoccupare... - ridacchiò Palkia: - ... è divertente vederlo strozzarsi mentre cerca di sputarti. -  
La raggiera sulla schiena di Dialga si gonfiò.  
Poi entrambi notarono lo sguardo _interessato_ di Giratina e si limitarono a guardare in direzioni opposte.  
\- Dicevamo di questi Hoopa e Volcanion. - ricordò Latios.  
\- Sì. - Mewtwo si alzò, la voce fredda: - Altri seccatori. - guardò tutti, rapidamente: - Come se già tra i presenti non ci fossero Leggendari inutili. -  
\- Meeew~ -  
\- Tu sei il primo della lista, ovviamente. -  
\- Suvvia, Mewtwo, non essere così brutale. - lo riprese Cresselia, candida: - Qui tutti hanno il loro ruolo, e assolvono ai loro compiti in modo superbo! -  
\- Allora saprai senz'altro dirmi qual è il ruolo di Shaymin. -  
\- E' carino! -  
\- E perché ci sono anche Manaphy e Phione? Kyogre non riesce ad occuparsi del mare da solo? -  
\- Ehi! -  
\- Sono carini! -  
\- E Meloetta? -  
\- E' perfetta come radio portatile! -  
\- I tre Regi? Regigigas? -  
\- Sono ottimi fermacarte! -  
\- ... -  
\- E i tre Kami? -  
\- Chi? -  
\- I tre Cani? -  
\- Non ci addentriamo in questo campo. - disse Ho-oh, lapidario.  
\- Neppure nel mio. - aggiunse Lugia, freddo.  
\- E... - Mewtwo socchiuse gli occhi: - ... Genesect? -  
\- Genesect non esiste. -  
\- Ottima risposta. - Mewtwo tornò a guardare gli altri Leggendari: - Abbiamo già tanti seccatori ed esseri inutili, tra noi. L'unica curiosità che si potrebbe avere per questi Leggendari è scoprire le loro debolezze per allontanarli quanto prima. -  
\- Meeeeeeewtsun~ -  
\- Regigigas. - lo chiamò Terrakion: - Sai qualcos'altro di questi Hoopa e Volcanion? -  
Il capo dei Regi annuì - forse, era difficile capirlo: - Volcanion. Di tipo Fuoco e Acqua. -  
\- 'sto sborone! - saltò su Groudon.  
\- Sono due cose incompatibili! - ringhiò Kyogre.  
\- Tsk. - Ho-oh alzò il becco con aria di superiorità: - Mescolare il Fuoco all'Acqua. Davvero un pessimo Pokémon. -  
\- Ma lei, signor Ho-oh, non sta con il signor Lug- - Latios tappò la bocca alla sorella prima che partissero Magifuoco per tutto il Mondo Distorto.  
\- Hoopa. Di tipo Psico. -  
\- Appunto. - Mewtwo grugnì: - Se non sono Drago, sono Psico. Un tempo, il tipo Psico era un tipo rispettabilissimo. Ora accoglie cose... -  
\- Hai detto "Deoxys"? - fece Rayquaza, improvvisamente interessato.  
\- Ho detto "cose". -  
\- Deoxys... - Rayquaza sorrise - ma non era un sorriso molto carino: - Sono buoni, i Deoxys. Specie con polvere stellare sopra... - fece schioccare la lingua: - Ho bisogno di altri Pokébignè. -  
\- Hoopa ha due forme. - Regigigas riprese la sua spiegazione, riportando gli sguardi su di sé.  
\- Due forme? - due fiammelle si accesero in alto, dov'era il muso del padrone di casa: - Ossia? -  
\- Psico e Spettro. E Psico e Buio. -  
\- Spettro... - un sibilo, le fiammelle bruciarono più intense.  
Mesprit, Uxie e Azelf si scambiarono occhiate esitanti, indecisi se dire qualcosa o meno.  
\- Su, su... - fu Palkia a farsi avanti: - Non credo proprio abbiano qualche abilità troppo importante! -  
\- Hoopa ha il potere di viaggiare attraverso lo spazio. -  
Silenzio.  
\- ... cosa? - Celebi spiccò un volo di una decina di metri, scioccato: - Esiste una... una mia _controparte_? -  
\- Meeew~ - Mew fece una lenta capriola nel vuoto, incuriosito, gli occhioni azzurri sul piccolo Pokémon verde.  
\- Allora sarai tu a dover accogliere questo Hoopa! - rise Victini, divertito.  
\- Fermofermofermo. - con una sola falcata, Palkia fu talmente vicino a Regigigas da rischiare di schiantarcisi contro: - Cosa intendi per "viaggiare attraverso lo spazio"? _Tutti_ viaggiano attraverso lo spazio! Lo spazio serve per quello! -  
\- Teletrasporto. - spiegò Regigigas, minimamente toccato: - O qualcosa di simile. La sua vera forma può trovarsi davanti a te e, aprendo dei varchi, attaccarti alle spalle con le sue tante braccia. -.  
Palkia fissò Regigigas. La bocca aperta.  
\- Questo vuol dire che... - Dialga raggiunse il fratello, a passi lenti, la voce pacata: - Inizierai a sputare Hoopa a caso. -  
\- Poi... - aggiunse Regigigas: - ... nella sua vera forma, Hoopa è alto circa sei metri e mezzo. -  
Palkia fissò Regigigas. La bocca si aprì ancora di più.  
Alcuni dei presenti poterono giurare di aver visto Dialga sorridere: - Buona fortuna. <3 -  
Palkia chiuse la bocca.  
  


* * *

# 6  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Reshiram, Zekrom, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- Ciao, sono Reshiram. Quello bianco. -  
\- Ciao, sono Zekrom. Quello nero. -  
\- Ciaaao Reshiram. Ciaaao Zekrom. Ma, come dissi a Darkrai, questa non è l'Alcolisti Anonimi. - Giratina mosse appena le zampe, come a volerle sgranchire: - Tuttavia, anche nel vostro caso, percepisco qualcosa che vi turba. - una striscia bianca si aprì sul suo muso: - Diteci. Cosa c'è che non va? -  
\- Ecco... - Reshiram abbassò la testa.  
\- Abbiamo un serio problema. - ammise Zekrom.  
\- Voi? - si stupì Latios.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Latias: - Voi siete tra i Leggendari più famosi e amati! -  
\- Reshiram di più... - sibilò Zekrom.  
\- E' questo il problema! - Reshiram rialzò la testa e spalancò le ali di colpo, spettinando Articuno e rifacendo la messa in piega a Moltres.  
\- Che siete famosi e amati o che tu lo sei più di Zekrom? - chiese Suicune.  
\- La prima! - rispose Reshiram, improvvisamente agitato.  
\- In effetti, la seconda mi salva un pochino... - riconobbe Zekrom.  
\- Qual è il problema? - insistette Entei.  
I due Pokémon si scambiarono uno sguardo... intimorito?  
Tornarono a guardare i presenti, gli occhi spalancati: - KYUREM. -  
\- K-kyurem...? - ripeté Latias, piano.  
\- Ma... - esordì Latios: - ... lui non era, ehm, la vostra forma primordiale...? -  
\- Non importa il passato! - gemette Reshiram - stava sudando freddo?  
\- Lui ci rompe le palle _ora_! - esclamò Zekrom, visibilmente agitato.  
\- Con quel suo sguardo inquietante... -  
\- E quel... _Cuneo DNA_... -  
\- E quegli "Uniamoci! Uniamoci!"... -  
\- Mi fa venire i brividi solo a ripensarci... -  
\- Anch'io ho i brividi... -  
\- Anch'io... - pigolò Latias: - ... deve essere davvero terribile... -  
\- Ma anch'io ho i brividi. - disse Latios: - ... però non mi sento turbato. -  
\- No, credo si sia abbassata la temperatura. - notò Raikou.  
\- Allora non era un'impressione... - borbottò Groudon.  
\- Si è... - Reshiram guardò Zekrom.  
\- ... abbassata... - Zekrom guardò Reshiram.  
\- ... la temperatura...? - Reshiram e Zekrom guardarono d'innanzi a loro.  
Sotto la grande pietra porta-cibo al centro di tutti loro.  
Sotto l'ombra della pietra.  
Due piccole e luminose sfere gialle.  
\- K... K... -  
\- Haaahraaan! -  
\- KYUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! -  
\- Uniaaaahraaamociiii! -  
\- INCROTUONO! - - INCROFIAMMA! -  
\- Oh, no! - Latias sgranò gli occhi: - E' terribile! I Pokébignè sono in pericolo! -  
\- Tranquilla. - la rassicurò Suicune, pacata: - Palkia li ha teletrasportati prima. -  
\- Oh... - la Pokémon Eone fece un sospiro di sollievo: - Grazie, signor Palkia! -  
\- Anche lui serve a qualcosa, ogni tanto. - commentò Dialga, spostando appena il collo per evitare un'Incrofiamma.  
\- Uniaaaaahraaamociiii! Ho due Cunei DNAAAAAAHRAAA! -  
\- Piuttosto mi fondo con Reshiram! - - Piuttosto mi fondo con Zekrom! -  
\- Uniaaahraaamociii- -  
Una nube di fumo nero, all'improvviso.  
Riempì tutta l'area, facendo tossire più di un presente.  
Quando si diradò, non c'era più traccia di Kyurem. Né di Reshiram né di Zekrom.  
Tutti si guardarono intorno, perplessi.  
\- Ma cosa...? -  
\- Dove...? -  
\- Oh... - Dialga rivolse lo sguardo a Giratina, tranquillo: - ... dunque è questo che appare qui, quando entra in funzione il sistema di buttafuori? -  
\- Sì! <3 - il padrone di casa sorrise: - Scenografico, vero? -  
\- Impossibile da non notare. - commentò Palkia, sventolando una zampa per togliersi di torno gli ultimi sbuffi di fumo.  
Dialga si avvicinò a Giratina, di un solo passo: - Per curiosità... - socchiuse gli occhi: - ... tu sapevi che Kyurem era lì sotto? -  
La striscia bianca si accentuò, le fiammelle rosse guizzarono: - Ovviamente! <3 -  
\- ... -  
  


A seguito dell'incontro con un giovane essere umano puro di cuore, l'oscuro e ribelle Giratina apprese il vero significato dell'amicizia e dell'amore.  
A modo suo.

* * *

# 7  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie, Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- E questo è quanto. - Xerneas abbassò la testa - e Groudon dovette spostarsi per evitare di ritrovarsi una ramificazione di corno in un occhio.  
\- Poverini... - sospirò Diancie, una manina scura andò al viso, l'altra teneva la tazzina di The.  
\- Quindi, fatemi capire... - riepilogò Lugia, piano: - ... tu e Yveltal siete contrariati dal poco spazio che vi è stato dato nei vostri giochi? -  
\- Beh, questo qui ti ha raccontato _quanto_ tempo siamo in scena! - ringhiò Yveltal, indicando Xerneas.  
\- In effetti, se ciò corrispondesse al vero- -  
\- Sarebbe alquanto demoralizzante. - Ho-oh interruppe Lugia, con una strana aria compiaciuta.  
\- E sì che avete i vostri ritratti pure sulle copertine... - notò Kyogre.  
\- Magari vi andrà bene la prossima volta. - Reshiram alzò le spalle.  
\- Forse. - sussurrò Zekrom.  
Xerneas sospirò, Yveltal grugnì.  
\- Tsk. - Mewtwo mise le braccia conserte: - Un'altra evidente prova della veridicità delle mie parole: non ci sono più i Leggendari di una volta. -  
\- Meeeeew~ -  
\- Almeno voi avete ssspazio. -  
\- Eh? -  
\- Cos- -  
I presenti si guardarono intorno.  
Poi individuarono due luci verdi, e il proprietario di quella voce: un enorme serpente nero e verde arrotolato in un angolo buio del Mondo Distorto, all'ombra di alcuni arbusti apparsi chissà quando.  
La parte nera del suo corpo quasi si mimetizzava con l'oscurità, lasciando alla vista solo casuali strisce verdi brillanti.  
Groudon lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio - o qualcosa di simile: - E... -  
\- ... tu chi saresti...? - fece Kyogre, perplesso.  
\- ... sssssss... -  
\- Oh! - Diancie trasalì, spalancò gli occhi: - Ma tu sei- -  
Il serpente alzò lo sguardo, allungò la testa in avanti.  
\- ... questo non è il momento in cui qualcuno finisce la frase al posto mio...? - la piccola Pokémon si guardò intorno, intimorita.  
Il serpente si accasciò sulla pietra.  
\- Però, sì, mi pare di averlo già visto... - sussurrò Xerneas, lo sguardo verso di lui.  
\- Sì, anche a me pare familiare... - annuì Yveltal: - ... l'abbiamo già pestato? -  
\- _Yveltal._ -  
\- A giudicare dal fatto che voi due siete blu e rosso e lui verde, è più probabile che sia stato lui a pestare voi. - notò Kyogre.  
\- Scusa? -  
\- Vero. - annuì Groudon: - ... ne sappiamo qualcosa. -  
Il Pokémon d'Acqua agitò le pinne, nervoso.  
\- Avete pensato che costui potrebbe essere il vostro capo? - chiese Dialga.  
Xerneas e Yveltal si guardarono.  
Poi guardarono il serpente.  
\- Non mi pare molto reattivo. - notò Palkia.  
\- Si chiama "esasperazione". - sospirò il Pokémon del tempo.  
\- Aspetta, forse il suo nome iniziava con una lettera che fa terzetto con X e Y...? -  
Il serpente rialzò la testa alle parole di Xerneas, speranzoso.  
\- Uhm... - Yveltal portò tutte e tre le zampe artigliate al mento: - X... Y... W? -  
\- Sì, è senz'altro W! -  
Il serpente tornò a giacere sulla roccia.  
\- Forse Wx... no, Wy...? -  
\- Wyga, forse? -  
\- Qualcosa di simile... -  
\- Wygarx? -  
\- Sì, credo proprio di sì. -  
Diancie fece volare la pietruzza su cui era seduta accanto all'orecchio di Xerneas, per poi sussurrare: - Credo sia Wygarde. -  
\- Oh, giusto! - il cervo annuì: - Che sbadato. Sei Wygarde! -  
\- ... l'abbiamo già pestato? -  
\- _Yveltal._ -  
\- Non ricordo nessun Wygarde o simili tra i Pokémon che ho pestato! -  
\- Asssspettate _Pokémon Z_. - sibilò il serpente, che forse non si chiamava Wygarde: - E vedrete di cossss'è capace Zygarde! -  
\- Zygarde! - annuì Xerneas: - Sì, "Wygarde" non mi convinceva proprio del tutto, in realtà... -  
\- ... continuo a non ricordare nessuno Zygarde tra quelli che ho pestato. -  
\- Yveltal, per favore, non pensare sempre a queste cose così violente! -  
\- ... ssssssssssssssssssss... -  
\- Povero Zygarde. - sospirò Reshiram.  
\- Si rifarà quando uscirà _Pokémon Z_. - disse Zekrom.  
Il Pokémon bianco lo guardò: - _Se_ uscirà. -  
Il Pokémon nero annuì, piano: - _Se_. -.  
  


* * *

# 8  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Manaphy, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit  
Presiede: Arceus

  
  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... Immagino tu già sappia cosa sto per chiederti, ma... - Lugia guardò Arceus: - ... cosa ci fai qui? Lì dove di solito si appollaia Giratina, tra l'altro. -  
Il Pokémon supremo rispose dopo qualche secondo, con assoluta calma: - Giratina si è preso il raffreddore. -  
\- Cos- -  
\- Mi ha fatto davvero piacere vedere come si sia finalmente aperto al mondo e abbia deciso di indire questo ritrovo settimanale per tutti i Leggendari. - proseguì Arceus, pacato: - Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto che questo appuntamento saltasse. Quindi, per oggi, lo sostituisco io. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Fa un certo effetto vederti nel Mondo Distorto. - confessò Lugia.  
\- In realtà, mi capita di scendere qui. - Arceus alzò lo sguardo: - Soprattutto in passato. -  
\- Vero. - annuirono i tre Guardiani dei Laghi.  
\- Giornata tranquilla, oggi. - notò Regigigas.  
\- In effetti, sì. - riconobbe Virizion, guardandosi intorno.  
\- Nessuna coppia o trio di fratelli pronti ad azzannarsi. - aggiunse Terrakion, annuendo da solo alle sue parole.  
\- Su, non dire così! - lo riprese il Pokémon verde: - Il nostro Keldeo non farebbe mai del male ad un suo eventuale fratello o sorella! -  
\- Neppure Entei, Suicune e Raikou si sono mai scontrati. - Ho-oh alzò il becco, fiero: - Loro sono dei Signori. Il palese risultato di un'ottima educazione. - lo sguardo cadde su Lugia: - A differenza di altri. -  
\- Cosa staresti insinuando? - il Pokémon bianco e blu spalancò le ali, minaccioso.  
L'altro non fece una piega: - Non puoi negare che Articuno, Zapdos e Moltres tendono ad essere _davvero_ indisciplinati. -  
\- Ma non litigano ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette! - ringhiò Lugia: - Smettila di farli passare come degli incivili! -  
\- Potrebbero evitare di scatenare tempeste ogni qualvolta vengono alle beccate. -  
\- Non è un problema solo loro! -  
\- Oh, vero. Chissà da chi hanno preso. -  
\- _Cosa staresti insinuando?_ -  
\- Che sei un maleducato, un rozzo, un permaloso che ha trasmesso tutti i suoi difetti alla sua prole! -  
\- AEROCOLPO! -  
\- Che dite... - sussurrò Virizion, mentre Ho-oh spiccava il volo e planava nel vuoto del Mondo Distorto: - ... dovremmo intervenire? -  
\- No. - rispose Cobalion, fermo.  
\- Lo sai... - annuì Manaphy: - Non mettere artiglio tra marito e marito! -  
\- Lasciate che risolvano le loro questioni famigliari da soli. - gli fece eco Uxie.  
\- Anche se non ho mai capito come hanno fatto ad uscire tre Cani da una Fenice. - confessò Azelf.  
\- Perché, una balena e una grossa lucertola da un serpente-drago? - fece notare Mesprit.  
\- Litigate quanto volete su quanto litigano i vostri figli. - buttò lì Rayquaza, facendo trasalire i tre spiriti: - Questo mi ricorda che, appena torno alla Torre Cielo, dovrò mandare qualche fulmine dai miei. -  
\- E perché? - fece Virizion.  
\- Cos'hanno fatto? - chiese Terrakion.  
\- Boh. - Rayquaza alzò le spalle, con noncuranza: - Forse niente. Però, l'ultima volta hanno davvero fatto casino, quindi mi premuro di lanciar loro qualche fulmine di tanto in tanto, per ricordar loro di stare tranquilli. -  
\- Oh... -  
\- Capisco... -  
I tre Spadaccini fecero qualche passo indietro, con cautela.  
\- Uh, com'è severo, Rayquaza! - sospirò Manaphy: - Per fortuna che il mio Phione non mi dà tutti questi problemi! -  
\- Neppure Regirock, Regice e Registeel. - disse Regigigas.  
\- Sì... - Cobalion annuì: - ... anche se Keldeo e Phione sono comunque figli unici. Non possiamo sapere come sarebbe in caso contrario. -  
\- Keldeo sarebbe assolutamente rispettoso. - decretò Virizion.  
\- E Phione non litiga neppure con gli altri piccoli! - fece notare Manaphy: - Ed è troppo puccio perché qualcuno possa prendersela con lui! -  
\- Eh, sì... - annuì Terrakion: - ... ma li ameremmo lo stesso. Anche se litigassero con eventuali fratelli o sorelle. -  
\- Certo. -  
\- Ovvio. -  
\- Senz'altro! -  
\- AEROCOLPO! - - MAGIFUOCO! -  
\- Anch'io voglio bene ai miei Groudon e Kyogre. - ammise Rayquaza.  
Tutti gli sguardi andarono a lui, la maggior parte dei quali sinceramente stupiti.  
\- Non fate quelle facce. - disse il Pokémon color smeraldo: - Ovvio che voglio loro bene! Sono ancora vivi dopo tutti questi millenni di litigi a cui ho puntualmente dovuto mettere fine! -  
\- Ecco. - sospirarono i presenti.  
Poi, si ricordarono di una cosa.  
E si voltarono verso Arceus, rimasto zitto.  
\- A proposito... -  
\- ... di... -  
\- ... _piccoli vivaci_... -  
I tre Guardiani dei Laghi si librarono, le code che frustavano l'aria.  
\- Siete stati delle ottime tate. - riconobbe Arceus, facendo loro un cenno con la testa.  
\- Sì... -  
\- Il fatto che siamo ancora vivi lo dimostra... -  
\- ... e ci ha insegnato a non accettare _mai più_ di fare da balia a dei cuccioli! -  
\- Perché? - chiese Manaphy.  
Lugia e Ho-oh si fermarono, gli occhi andarono ai tre spiritelli.  
\- Non ditemi che... - Virizion rimase a bocca aperta.  
\- Sì. - confessò Azelf.  
\- Il sommo Arceus è sempre stato molto impegnato e non poteva occuparsi _sempre_ dei suoi piccoli. - sospirò Uxie.  
\- Quindi, la mattina e la sera, facevamo da tate a Giratina, Dialga e Palkia. - spiegò Mesprit. Scosse la testa: - Se solo avessimo saputo, prima di accettare... -  
  
_\- Vi ringrazio infinitamente per l'aiuto. -  
\- Di nulla, sommo Arceus! - Azelf tenne stretto l'uovo azzurro, con un sorriso.  
\- E' un piacere aiutarti con i tuoi piccoli! - annuì Mesprit, tenendo l'uovo rosa.  
\- Faremo del nostro meglio per crescerli bene! - promise Uxie, cullando il serpentino nero, bianco e giallo poco più piccolo di lui.  
\- Li affido a voi. - Arceus abbassò appena la testa: - Mi fido di voi. -  
\- E' un onore, sommo Arceus! -  
\- Oh, guardate... - Mesprit fece una leggera pressione sull'uovo rosa; un istante dopo, quello divenne piccolo quando il palmo della sua manina. Il Guardiano lo tirò per le estremità, e tornò della sua grandezza originaria.  
\- Oooh... -  
\- Sì, può essere ristretto. - confermò Arceus: - Molto utile per risparmiare spazio. Pare si possa anche ingrandire. -  
\- Ooooh... -  
\- Questo qui, invece, non cambia dimensione. - notò Azelf. Accostò un orecchio alla superficie: - Però si sente uno strano rumore. Tipo tic... tac... tic... tac... -  
\- Uhm, strano... - Arceus piegò appena la testa di lato: - Gli orologi saranno inventati solo tra qualche milione di anni... -  
\- Eh? -  
\- No, niente. -  
\- Oh, è così carino! - s'intenerì Uxie, il serpentello addormentato tra le sue braccine che mugugnava dei leggeri: - Giy... goga... goh... gwooh... -  
\- Sì... - sospirò Azelf.  
Mesprit annuì: - Sono un amore! -.  
  
\- FRAGORTEMPO! - - FENDISPAZIO! - - FRAGORTEMPO! - - FENDISPAZIO! -  
\- SMETTETELA, TUTTI E DUE! -  
\- QUANDO TORNA IL SOMMO ARCEUS? -  
\- GUGYUGUBAH! - - GAGYAGYAAH! -  
\- TRA UN PAIO D'ORE! -  
\- NON CE LA FAREMO MAI! -  
\- GUGYUGUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - - GAGYAGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -  
\- CE L'ABBIAMO FATTA FINO AD ORA, POSSIAMO FARCELA ANCORA ADESSO! -  
\- NON SO SE NE HO LA FORZA! -  
\- RESISTI! -  
\- DOV'E' GIRATINA? -  
\- SI E' DI NUOVO RITIRATO IN CAMERA SUA! -  
\- GUGYUGUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - - GAGYAGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -  
\- MA NON E' DOVE STANNO FINENDO QUEI DU- -  
\- GIYGOGAGOHGWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! -  
\- MA PORC- -  
\- GUGYUGUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - - GAGYAGYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - - GIYGOGAGOHGWOOOOOOOOOH! - - KYUUUUUN! - KYOOOOUN! - KYAUUUUUN! -_  
  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... - Ho-oh guardò Lugia: - Ho detto parole troppo brutali. Sono anche miei figli. Dovrò scusarmi con loro. -  
\- Tranquillo. - Lugia sorrise: - So io e sanno loro che, in fondo, sei solo un himed- Pokémon con tanta autostima. -  
\- Oh... - sospirò Rayquaza: - ... mi è passata la voglia di lanciare fulmini ai miei Groudon e Kyogre. - un altro sospiro: - ... ma devo farlo, sia mai che li risparmio un giorno e tirano su un'altra roba come l'ultima volta. -  
\- Sento l'improvviso bisogno di coccolare Phione. - disse Manaphy.  
\- Regirock... Regice... Registeel... - mormorò Regigigas.  
\- Keldeo... - sussurrarono i tre Spadaccini.  
\- Già... - annuì Arceus - e il tono poteva persino risultare sognante: - ... incredibile come quei piccoli ovetti siano diventati dei draghi così maestosi, vero? - sospirò: - Mi sembra ieri che tenevo quei piccoli affarini tra gli zoccoli. Ora li guardo, li vedo così cresciuti... eppure, continuo a trovarli teneri e indifesi come allora. -.  
I presenti si scambiarono occhiate preoccupate.  
Uxie abbassò il tono: - L'amore... -  
Un sussurro, la voce di Azelf: - ... è davvero... -  
Mesprit giunse le mani: - ... capace di _tutto_. -.  
  


* * *

# 9  
  
Ancestrali Anonimi  
Tutti i Venerdì pomeriggio alle ore 17:00, Mondo Distorto (via Grotta Ritorno, Sinnoh)  
Previsti Succo di Bacca, Latte Mumu, The e Pokébignè  
  
Presenti: Mewtwo, Darkrai, Yveltal  
Presiede: Giratina

  
  
\- Quest'oggi dichiaro aperta la prima seduta degli Antagonisti Anonimi! -  
Mewtwo, Darkrai e Yveltal si limitarono a guardare Giratina.  
\- L'idea ti è venuta dall'Alcolisti Anonimi, vero? - chiese Yveltal, ironico.  
\- Ovviamente sì. <3 -  
\- Sono indeciso se considerarla una pagliacciata o un'occasione. - disse Mewtwo: - Forse potrebbe servirmi. Ho come l'impressione che, ultimamente, la gente non mi dia il rispetto dovuto. E, una volta tanto, non c'entra quello là. -  
Yveltal ridacchiò: - Mewtwoite Y~ -  
Il Pokémon psico socchiuse gli occhi: - Fottuto affare creato nella tua fottuta regione. Fottiti. -  
\- E' un po' suscettibile quando si parla di Mewtwoite Y. - Giratina volle rimarcare il concetto.  
Gli occhi di Mewtwo brillarono d'azzurro: - Riderò quando sarete voi ad avere una cosa del genere. -  
\- Ma non siamo qui per parlare di questo! - trillò il padrone di casa, fluttuando nel vuoto: - Siamo qui per dimostrare al mondo la nostra intrinseca cattiveria! -  
Darkrai sospirò.  
\- Quindi potremo pestarci con tuo padre? - la voce di Yveltal sembrava speranzosa.  
\- ... - gli occhi di Giratina erano due fessure rosse: - Potresti. Ma metti in conto di poter precipitare dal cielo e sprofondare di sette cerchi, un burrato, una ripa discoscesa, dieci bolge, quattro zone e rimanere incastrato per un po'. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Storia di vita vissuta? - azzardò Darkrai.  
Giratina mosse appena le ali: - Ribellione adolescenziale. -.  
Gli altri tre annuirono, piano.  
Mewtwo prese la parola: - Quindi? -  
\- Quindi narriamo le nostre crudeli e malvagie azioni e vediamo su chi il Pokédex ha più ragione! - decise Giratina, per poi volare nel vuoto.  
\- ... ma chi cazzo l'ha scritto, il Pokédex? -  
\- Andiamo in ordine di Pokédex! - Giratina finse di non aver sentito Mewtwo, rivolgendoglisi direttamente: - Quindi, inizierai tu! -.  
\- Io? - il diretto interessato rimase pensieroso per un attimo. Poi annuì: - D'accordo. - iniziò a narrare: - Lo sapete come sono nato. Quando ho capito le vere intenzioni di quegli umani, ho raso al suolo il loro laboratorio, probabilmente uccidendo molti di loro, se non tutti. Poi sono stato ingannato da un altro umano e ho distrutto il suo quartier generale. Mi è giunta voce lui sia sopravvissuto. Alla fine, ho deciso di risolvere il problema alla radice ed eliminare umani e Pokémon che avevano scelto di essere loro schiavi. Per poter raggiungere il mio obiettivo, ho rapito un'umana, ingannato allenatori e Pokémon e ho creato un esercito di Pokémon come me. -  
\- Oh... - gli altri parvero impressionati.  
\- E poi? - fece Yveltal, interessato.  
Mewtwo tacque.  
\- Poi? - ripeté il Pokémon rosso.  
Mewtwo chiuse gli occhi: - ... alla fine, ho abbandonato i miei propositi e ho portato tutti i Pokémon da me creati su una grande isola. Tutt'ora vivono lì. Ogni tanto, arriva altra gente. -  
\- Uhm. - Giratina scivolò accanto a lui: - ... quindi tu ti saresti vendicato di umani schiavisti e poi avresti tirato su un'oasi per Pokémon soli e senza luogo in cui andare? -  
\- ... -  
Yveltal fischiò. Darkrai rimase impassibile.  
Mewtwo guardò male Giratina: - Ora tocca a te. Cos'hai fatto, di così "malvagio"? -  
Una linea bianca si aprì sul muso di Giratina: - Ho seminato il terrore per _secoli_. E ho trascinato degli esseri umani qui, nel Mondo Distorto. -  
\- Perché? - chiese Darkrai.  
\- Per giocarci, ovvio! <3 - sorrise Giratina, gli occhi sgranati: - Uno di loro, poi, voleva distruggere il Mondo - quello fuori, sì. Per raggiungere il suo scopo, aveva rapito e seviziato Mesprit, Uxie e Azelf e aveva evocato e schiavizzato Dialga e Palkia! Peccato non avesse considerato... <3 -  
Mewtwo, Darkrai e Yveltal guardarono Giratina.  
\- Quindi... - ricapitolò Darkrai: - ... hai trascinato qui un pazzo che voleva distruggere il mondo, di fatto salvando il Mondo di fuori. Suddetto pazzo, tra l'altro, aveva usato la violenza sulla tua famiglia. -  
\- Non l'ho fatto per loro! - esclamò Giratina, punto nel vivo: - Se quell'umano avesse portato a termine il suo piano, sarebbe stato un problema anche per me e per il mio Mondo Distorto! -  
Mewtwo, Darkrai e Yveltal guardarono Giratina.  
Poi Mewtwo e Yveltal guardarono Darkrai: - Tocca a te, no? - disse il Pokémon rosso.  
\- Cos'è questa reazione? - I tre ignorarono Giratina.  
\- Io... - la voce di Darkrai si abbassò: - ... causo incubi. Ovunque vado, tutti coloro che entrano in contatto con me, quella notte, avranno incubi. A meno che non ci sia mia sorella in giro. Lei è l'unica che può rendere inefficace il mio potere. -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- Non lo sapevate? - sorrise Giratina, alle facce di colpo inquiete di Yveltal e Mewtwo.  
\- Dopo andrò a trovare Cresselia. - disse Mewtwo.  
\- Credo andrò anch'io a trovare la buona Cresselia. - annuì Yveltal.  
Dakrai sospirò: - Per questo motivo, mi ero ritirato sull'Isola Luna Nuova. Ma pare che il mio potere fosse troppo forte e arrivasse comunque nella città di Canalipoli. - abbassò lo sguardo: - Se non altro, Cresselia si era a sua volta trasferita sull'Isola Luna Piena, nelle vicinanze. Tuttavia, a causa del mio potere, tutti mi stanno lontani e mi additano come "malvagio". Ma io non posso controllare il mio potere. Succede e basta. -  
\- ... -  
\- E cos'hai fatto di "malvagio"? - chiese Giratina.  
Darkrai non rispose.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, mormorò: - Una volta, cercai di scacciare Dialga e Palkia da una città in cui avevano creato una distorsione spazio-temporale che avrebbe portato gravi conseguenze. Riuscii solo a tenerli occupati. Non sono stato io a fermarli. -  
\- ... -  
\- ... -  
\- ... non sei tagliato per fare l'antagonista. -  
\- Difatti in quel gioco dei piccoli esploratori non hai fatto una gran bella figura. - annuì Yveltal.  
\- Mi dimentico sempre di parlare con Palkia di quel gioco... - si ricordò Giratina - e il suo sorriso si accentuò.  
Darkrai finse di non aver sentito - ma era un po' sprofondato nella roccia sotto di lui.  
\- Tu? - Mewtwo guardò Yveltal - forse gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, o forse era la sua solita espressione.  
Il Pokémon rosso, ricevuta attenzione anche dagli altri due, si gonfiò: - Io... - aprì le ali, maestoso: - ... dormivo. -  
\- ... scusa? -  
\- Dormivo. - ripetè Yveltal, tranquillo: - Poi è arrivata gente a prendermi l'energia, ma dormivo. Poi è arrivata gente a rompermi le palle, sempre mentre dormivo. Era logico che fossi incazzato! -  
\- Ha ragione. - annuì Giratina.  
Darkrai non si pronunciò circa il dormire e lo svegliarsi.  
\- ... e tu perché saresti considerato "malvagio"? - chiese Mewtwo, piano.  
\- Perché tendo a portare distruzione. - fu la candida risposta di Yveltal: - Io non ho l'immortalità di default come mio fratello. Io devo prendere un po' di energia dalle cose che mi circondano. E, visto che sono piuttosto grosso... - alzò le spalle.  
\- ... insomma, non hai fatto niente. A prescindere. - concluse Mewtwo.  
\- Ho pestato un po' di Pokémon! -  
\- Ribadisco ancora una volta che non ci sono più Leggendari seri. - il Pokémon psico mise le braccia conserte.  
I quattro Pokémon si guardarono.  
\- ... troveremo altre idee. - concluse Giratina.  
Yveltal annuì: - Senza dubbio! -.  
Darkrai non disse niente.  
Mewtwo _facepalm_ ò.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Io ero Primal ancor prima che andasse di moda esserlo.": frase tratta da una vignetta su Tumblr. *Chissà se si ritroverà mai*  
> Fa riferimento al gioco _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Esploratori del Cielo_ , dove "l'antagonista" è una versione impazzita di Dialga, _Primal Dialga_ (anche se in originale era Yami no Dialga, correttamente tradotto come Dialga Oscuro nella versione italiana).  
> * Cresselia e Darkrai appaiono in un episodio della serie _Diamante & Perla_, il 104 - intitolato "Incubi prima della battaglia".  
> ... peccato che, nonostante i protagonisti parliano di loro per tutto l'episodio, i suddetti non fanno _niente_ : appaiono soltanto negli ultimi minuti e il loro "scontro" consiste in quattro sfioramenti nell'ultimo minuto dell'episodio, e poi tutti felici e contenti. Non sto scherzando.  
> * Nella #5 c'è anche Darkrai, sì. *indica elenco all'inizio*  
> Non me lo sono dimenticato. Semplicemente, non ha detto niente e non è stato interpellato.  
> * Ovviamente, Mew sa parlare un linguaggio comprensibile agli altri Leggendari.  
> Ma preferisce miagolare.  
> * Il "gioco dei piccoli esploratori" è, di nuovo, il sopracitato _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Esploratori del Cielo_.  
> Nella parte extra del gioco, una sottotrama vede come antagonista supremo Darkrai, con Palkia da lui ingannato. Peccato pare sia una trama molto dubbia e con buchi qui e lì.


End file.
